Love Can Be Trouble, Trouble Between Enemies
by Dark Devil14
Summary: Zhuge Liang runs into a girl at the market and falls in love with her. Little does he know, that girl is Sima Yi. What will Sima Yi do? Why won't Sima Yi kill him now? Does Sima Yi fall in love with Zhuge? Does Yue Ying find out?
1. Issues & Design

_**There is a place in the world where many things may happen. Some can be weird, while some can be sad. Everything in the world is strange. In this story, the setting will take place between 2 kingdoms, known as Wei and Shu. Wu is the other but they don't have anything to do with this.**_

_**But for Wei and Shu, many things will happen in this story. Many weird things, sad things, stupid things, funny things, and crappy things are what you will find in here.**_

_**The first part will take place in the start of both kingdoms.**_

**In The Kingdom Of Shu**

"There isn't much we have to do before the next battle will start!" cried Liu Bei.

The warriors were in a very dark and serious room, planning for the next battle.

"My Lord, do you wish for us to train even harder than before?" asked Zhao Yun.

Liu Bei responded, "No. There is more than just training to get ready. I have a feeling this will be the greatest battle yet. But I just don't know what to do!"

Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying came in, and helped out the poor warriors.

"Did you forget that I was here to help?" Asked Zhuge.

Liu Bei gave him a really tired look, "No. I just wanted to see if there is something I can do for my own."

"Don't worry. My husband and I will take care of it. You should get some rest," suggested Yue Ying.

The poor leader sighed and cried, "How can I rest when there is a big battle coming up? Our kingdom will be demolished if I can't do anything for it."

Zhuge Liang patted his shoulder, "Don't worry. The first thing we need to do is to get enough food for the army. We'll plan on something in the meanwhile."

"Yes. You're right. I just have to stay calm, and trust in my warriors that we will be victorious to all battles!"

Everyone cheered while Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying gave each other a very delighted smile.

"Who will get us the supplies?" asked Zhang Fei.

"I will," volunteered Zhuge Liang.

"Why you Prime Minister?" Jiang Wei asked, giving him a confused look.

Zhuge responded will great knowledge, "Others give people what they want to eat to get ready for battle, so they randomly choose whatever they want to feed them, but in my mind, the items I will get for our army will be of my choice of what I think will strengthen our soldiers."

Everyone gave him a really confused look.

"What are you talking about?" yelled Zhang Fei.

Yue Ying helped Zhuge answer, "You people eat meat, fat, and oily stuff. That will weaken our army because they can die of heart diseases or gain some kind of other bad thing. I'm thinking that what he will feed us are veggies, tea, grain, and maybe some meat."

"That is just plain stupid!" cried Zhang Fei, getting ready to punch the wall.

Liu Bei stood up to stop him.

"No! I think that Zhuge Liang has a point," he cried.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zhang Fei shouted.

"You're just too plain stupid to explain to. I'm sorry for that." Bei said with some humor.

Zhuge Liang stood up and said, "Thank you. I will go in the morning. For now, I'll take my leave."

Liu Bei also stood up and said, "My thanks to you Zhuge Liang. Let's all go get some rest. We should start training in the morning with all the healthy food he will get us."

Everyone agreed but Zhang Fei and left for the night.

* * *

** In The Kingdom Of Wei** ****

The whole place was empty. Nothing was going on. It was too quiet to be true. We now enter to a very small but big room. Everyone was in there, waiting in suspense, but for what?

"I can't wait to see what he will look like?" Cao Cao told Zhang He.

Zhang He asked him, "What is going on?"

Cao Cao gave him the craziest and most ugly face ever, "Don't you know? Sima Yi got a new outfit! He always gets like dresses and stuff! Don't you wanna know what he will look like?"

"Not really. As long as he is not as beautiful as me, I'll see," Zhang He said with a very confident look.

"He said he is almost ready!" said a soldier that was sent from Sima Yi himself.

AWW!

"Shut Up!" Sima Yi shouted from the room.

"C'mon! Get out! We all want to see you!" Zhen Ji blushingly shouted.

"Just wait for another minute!" cried Sima Yi.

Suddenly, everyone started a countdown.

60……50……40……30……20……10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

Sima Yi came out.

Everyone gasped in surprise.

His new outfit was a combination of blue, black, purple, and yellow. The top was a blue buttoned up shirt, with a dark blue sleeveless zipped up jacket with a hood. He also wore 2 black gloves, reaching just to his wrist, with small hanging tassels. For the waist, he had a golden belt on. The head if it was the face of a phoenix. To the bottom, he wore blue/purple pants that have a flare at the bottom, but he also wore a black hanging skirt that reaches to his knees. (It's like wearing a skirt and pants at the same time) Finally, for the shoes, it was a pair of golden 1-inch high heels. And for the head, he wore a helmet that reveals the back of his head, which his hair was tied and clipped up.

"You look…lovely," exclaimed Zhang He.

"Shut up! This outfit actually looks better than the ones I had in DW2, 3, 4, and 5" shouted Yi.

"Why do you have a curve on your waist?" asked Zhen Ji.

Everyone looked at his waist and saw a curve. (Like a woman's)

"Um…Because I'm fit!" blushed Sima Yi.

Everyone started to laugh except for him, Zhen Ji, and Zhang He.

Wondering, Sima Yi asked, "And why aren't you two laughing?"

Zhang He answered first, "I don't think it's funny for you to be fit."

"Yeah, said Zhen Ji. I don't think it's funny. It's just an outfit. You look really nice Sima Yi. I'm being honest."

Sima Yi blushed.

Cao Pi stopped laughing and asked, "So this will be your permanent outfit?"

"I guess. Why?" mumbled Sima Yi.

"Oh, just wondering," Cao Pi said snickering.

"Something is wrong." Sima Yi noticed.

Cao Pi turned to him with an innocent baby face, "Nothing is wrong! You don't believe me?"

Sima Yi was disturbed.

"Eh! Yes! Yes! Yes I do! Now stop that!"

"Cao Pi never lies!" Cao Pi said with some stupidity.

"Um…I'll take my leave. This is getting weird." Sima Yi said and excused himself.

Some other people started to leave but Cao Pi told Zhen Ji and Zhang He to come to where he was.

"What is it?" asked Zhen Ji.

Cao Pi whispered to both of them, "I wanna take Sima Yi to the market and see what the people think about his outfit. I bet they will all think he is a girl."

"Isn't that kinda mean?" asked Zhang He.

"Yes, but I just wanna see. Do this for me ok?" Cao Pi told Zhang He.

"Ok. Fine." He said sadly.

Zhen Ji asked, "How will we do this?"

"We will blind fold him by surprise, and take him to a carriage. We will be in it too. I will privately tell the driver to take us there, so Sima Yi doesn't know." Cao Pi said.

"Works for me." Zhen Ji said.

"No one else must know about this! Ok?" told Pi.

"Right" answered He and Ji.

"Ok!" Cao Pi said happily, snickering evilly.

Both Zhang He and Zhen Ji looked at each other, scared.

"I can't believe you married this man." Zhang He told Zhen Ji.

"You would have too if you were gay so shut up!" Zhen Ji said.

"I am! Leave me alone!" Zhang He reveled to her.

* * *

**Crazy isn't it? It will get crazier soon enough. When Zhuge Liang goes shopping for the first time ever!**

**Don't you always want to dress out Sima Yi like a doll? Haha…**


	2. Ways to the Market

**So Far: Zhuge Liang will go to the market to get the supplies for the army. Meanwhile, Sima Yi got a new outfit that looks very nice on him! Cao Pi is planning to take Sima Yi to the market to see what people think. Also helping him is Zhen Ji and Zhang He. What's gonna happen? Read on.**

**Kingdom of Shu**

"I'm gonna go now!" called out Zhuge.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" asked his wife.

"Nah. It's ok. I want to experience my first time going to the market."

Yue Ying, worried asked, "But what if you get lost?"

He took her hands and said, "Don't you think I'm smart enough to figure it out. I'll probably just ask someone or something. Don't worry about me. If I can fight, then I can survive the market."

"But you don't fight. You think." Yue Ying told him.

Zhuge Liang, let go of her hands and said, "Well…I sometimes fight. Don't worry, ok, I'm off!"

Yue Ying waved by and smiled, "Good Bye. I hope **are** smart enough. Haha."

Outside the Castle… 

"Your carriage is ready for you Lord Zhuge Liang," said some guy.

"Thank You." He replied.

When Zhuge Liang got up, the guy asked him, "Why are **you** going to the market? Isn't that a woman's job?"

"Well, I wanna pick out the items to eat. And remember when Yue Ying went?" Zhuge asked.

"Oh yeah…" the guy said…

**(Flashback)**

"No! I asked for you to give me 55 boxes of carrots, and you give me 54.9 boxes! HOW DARE YOU! I HAVE BEEN WAITNG HERE FOR 8 HOURS AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GET ME!" Yue Ying yelled at the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper said in a Chinese accent, "AHH! I sorry! Ahh! I go get you 1 more box ok?"

"TOO LATE!" Yue Ying cried and grabbed the shopkeeper and threw him in the air.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH ME!" Yue Ying jumped up on top of the booth and started to laugh crazily.

People started to run away, and soon after, the shopkeeper dropped down and slammed the floor hard, but luckily, he was still alive. 10 minutes have passed and Yue Ying was still goin crazy until the cops came.

"You're coming with us!" one of the cops said.

"WhaT?" Yue Ying cried.

The officer pulled her hands behind her back and handcuffed them.

"You'll be sorry! You'll be regretting you did this to me!"

"Save it for someone who cares," said the cop and took her in to the police wagon, to be sent to the judge.

**(End Flashback)**

"It was a good thing I found out and got her out of prison 7 days later." Said Zhuge.

"Yeah…I just hope she won't do it again." Said the guy.

"That's why I'm goin…"

"Good idea…ok have a great time…and don't get lost," said the guy, waving and bowing.

"I won't!" Zhuge yelled as the wagon took off.

15 minutes…

They got there and Zhuge Liang hopped off the wagon and began his shopping.

* * *

**Kingdom of Wei**

Sima Yi was walking around the castle. He was looking around, angry.

"God! There has to be something to do around here!" Sima Yi yelled.

With nothing else to so, he went into the kitchen to get a cup of Oolong Tea. With that, he went into the living room couch to just sit and drink. He took a few sips…

"Hmm? This tea tastes a bit awkward. It must be me. Things around here are getting on my nerves. Wait, it's probably the bitter mango I ate earlier or it's really just me. I don't' know." Sima Yi thought.

Having just thought of that, he finished the cup of tea and started to feel really drowsy. He began to yawn a few times, so Yi put the cup down and decided to take a nap.

5 minutes…

Cao Pi, Zhang He, and Zhen Ji were at the door, looking at Sima Yi.

"See? Told you that sleeping powder would work!" Cao Pi said.

"That was my idea!" screamed Zhen Ji.

"SHUT UP! YOU'LL WAKE HIM!" He and Pi whispered.

Zhen Ji covered her mouth, "Sorry."

"Ok. Quietly, lets go to him and start the procedure." Cao Pi said.

"What procedure?" Zhang He asked.

"Blind folding him and carefully taking him to the…oh no!" Cao Pi though…

"What is it?" Zhen asked.

"I forgot to tell the wagon driver about this!" Cao Pi cried.

"Just go tell him now! Zhang He and I will do this."

"OK! Don't mess this up!" Pi said and quietly went to find a driver.

"Ready?" Zhen asked.

"Yes. Lets go!" Zhang He answered.

So, quietly, they tiptoed to where Sima Yi was. They stopped. Zhen Ji slowly lifted his head.

"Blindfold him!" Zhen whispered.

Zhang He had a handkerchief in his hand, and he slowly wrapped it around his head and eyes.

"EW!" Zhen Ji quietly cried.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm lifting his head, and he's sweating!"

"Oh…umm? Just…let go now…SLOWLY!" Zhang He said.

Slowly and carefully, she lowered his head. They both headed back to the kitchen.

"UH! That was just disgusting." Zhen Ji cried and went to wash her hands.

"Ok. All we need to do is wait for Cao Pi to come back and we'll get Sima Yi to the wagon." Zhang He conferred.

Zhen sighed… "Ok."

10 minutes…

Cao Pi rushed back.

"Ok! He was busy with his wife but I got him…" Cao Pi said.

"What the hell." Zhen Ji thought.

"Did you guys do your thing?" Cao Pi asked.

"Yes. All we need to do is to get him to the wagon." Zhang He answered.

"Let's go then."

Again, they quietly went to where Sima Yi was again.

"Zhen, get his head, Zhang, get his legs, and I'll get the middle."

"OH! You get the middle…and I suffer with the legs?" Zhang He complained.

"Um? I don't want the head."

"Fine! Zhang He, get his middle, Zhen Ji, get his legs, and I'll get his head."

"OK…" said Zhang and Zhen.

Each of them lifted the part they were suppose to.

"Damn! He's not even heavy!" laughed Cao Pi.

The other 2 snickered. They quietly dragged him through the living room, to the kitchen, then through the halls, and out the castle where the wagon was. Slowly, they placed Sima Yi in the back seat of the wagon. They themselves hoped in the front with the driver.

"So, to the market?" the driver asked.

"Yeah…"

The horses started to walk and off they went, to the market.

"Hmmm…why is my hand sticky?" Cao Pi thought.

Both Zhang He and Zhen Ji started to laugh.

15 minutes…

When they got there, they removed Sima Yi's blindfold and woke him up.

"WAKE UP SIMA YI!" they all screamed.

His eyes slowly opened, and when they completely opened, he yelled, "WHERE AM I"


	3. The Encounter

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated. You can blame my school for giving me so much homework. But whatever. I'm Acing all my classes so far, but anyways. Here is the continuing of Love Can Be Trouble, Trouble Between enemies.**

**Zhuge Liang**

Zhuge Liang was walking slowly so he won't miss anything he might need. On him, he's got about 5,000 gold with him. That's not so much but since he is a famous person known throughout the place, he gets discounts all the time, no matter where he goes, but HE has to be the one who buys it. Even if he is with someone, he HAS to pay in order to get the discount. (It's about a 10 off discount)

"Ok!…let's get started" he said.

So, he just started to go from booth to booth, buying as much as he can.

"Hey! How come he gets a discount and we don't?" asked a guy behind Zhuge.

"Excuse me," looked Zhuge. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Your definitely not my mother!" the guy said.

Everyone started to laugh.

"And you're too ugly to be my son" Zhuge countered.

The audience went 'Oooooooooo'!

"You got burned!" yelled out some other guy.

Angry, the guy just said, "Hmm…you probably just get a discount because you're too poor."

"Oh? Then what is this?" Zhuge said and showed him the bag with all his gold.

Everyone stared at it but didn't wanna take it because they all knew it was The Famous Zhuge Liang they would be stealing from.

"You probably stole it." The dumb guy said.

Out of nowhere, some guy shouted, "That's Zhuge Liang you low life!"

"Who the hell is that?" said the stupid confused guy.

"The one who should have killed you for not knowing but I guess he took pity on you." Zhuge said and continued shopping.

The guy looked puzzled.

"Oh yeah! Well, I'm Zhuge Liang!" he said.

The Chinese guy from the booth told the idiot, "No dumb-butt! That Zhuge Liang. The man you yelled at!"

"Ohhh…" said the guy and went to hang himself for not knowing.

Some guy followed him and said, "Dibs on his wife."

* * *

** Kingdom of Wei**

Cao Pi, Zhang He, and Zhen Ji were all looking at Sima Yi.

"What am I doing here?" cried Sima.

"Well," Zhang He started, but Cao Pi finished for him.

"What he's trying to say is that he was so shocked about your new outfit, he wanted to take you out for a shopping spree?"

"What?"

Zhang He answered, "Yeah. I just wanted to know if people like your new outfit!"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Sima Yi shouted.

"Anyways? Since we are here, lets go shop!" Zhen Ji happily said.

"Yeah…lets!" Cao Pi and Zhang He said, grabbling on to Sima Yi and pulling him deeper into the market.

While they were walking, Cao Pi whispered to some lady, _shout out something about that guy's outfit_. (Pointing to Sima Yi)

"That looks nice on you honey!"

Sima Yi was so embarrassed.

"Yo! Give me a pair." Some other guy added.

"You look so cute!" a pair of twin sisters also added in.

"I love you!" said Zhang He.

Pi, Ji, and Yi looked at He.

"What?" he asked. "I got caught in the moment."

They ignored him and left. 15 minutes have passed and the only thing they did was help Zhen Ji buy a new pair of shoes.

"Their sooo ugly!" Cao Pi said.

"No they're not! You're ugly!" Zhen Ji countered.

"Not as ugly as those shoes!" Pi laughed.

"WHAT?" Ji scremed.

They both got into a fight.

Zhang He tried to stop them, "Please, behave! Don't act like little kids!"

They didn't listen.

"I demand you to stop now!"

They still didn't listen, so on they went, Cao Pi and Zhen Ji fighting and Zhang He trying to stop him. Sima Yi couldn't stand it anymore with them fighting and the comments that are coming from unknown people about his outfit, so he ran away.

"Hey wait!" Zhang He said and Cao Pi and Zhen Ji stopped.

Sima Yi was running and running, bumping into other people.

"Hey watch it!"

"Stop Running"

"Get back here!"

Those were just some of what people said when they all go ran over by Sima Yi.

Still running, Sima Yi had no idea where he was going.

I got to get away form these people, but I don't know how, I'll just keep runni- 

Sima Yi stopped because he ran over someone that caused him to fall.

"Hey! Watch where you are…" Sima Yi said but was surprised to who it was.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" said the man.

"You are…" Sima said…shocked.

"Oh yes…I'm Zhuge Liang. Nice to meet you."

Sima Yi laid there on the ground. He didn't do anything because he was still too shocked about running into Zhuge Liang.

_What do I do? He's just right in front of me! Should I kill him? I don't know! How come he doesn't know it's me? Is it because of the outfit?_

Sima Yi just wondered to himself while Zhuge Liang was trying to help him up.

_I GOT IT!_


	4. Small Date

**So Far: Zhuge Liang is at the Market. Sima Yi is at the Market. Pi, He, and Ji get in a fight so Sima Yi decides to ditch them but running away. While running, he runs into Zhuge Liang. He said he GOT IT. What will he do?**

"Here, let me help you up," Zhuge Liang said.

"Um, thank you." Sima Yi said with a change of his voice.

Zhuge pulls Sima Yi up with just one hand.

"I'm sorry about that. Mind if I take you out because of my stupidity?" he asked.

"Um? Sure." Sima said .

While walking, Zhuge asked, "Hmm? What's your name?"

"M-m—my name?" Sima Yi stuttered.

"Yes? Why? You don't know your name?" Zhuge wondered.

"Well, no one had said my name for a long time. I think I did forget it." Sima Yi lied.

"Why wouldn't anyone say a beautiful woman's name like you?" Zhuge thought.

What! He thinks I'm a girl? This is outrageous! But wait…I can think of something!

"I'm not beautiful. But thank you anyways." Sima blushed.

Zhuge Liang surprised she (Sima Yi) said that said, "Of course you are. Don't be silly."

They got to the place. It was a Chinese restaurant. They both went in and took a small table. Everyone looked at Zhuge Liang and just said "hi" and bowing. He gave them a gesture that said "thank you".

A worker came to their table and asked, "May I be of your service?"

"Yes. I would like a cup of Oolong Tea." Zhuge said.

"Thank you, and her?" the worker asked.

"Um? I would like some coffee?" Sima said.

"Ok. Thank You." He said and left.

After 5 minutes of waiting, the drinks finally came.

Sima Yi took his coffee and Zhuge with his Oolong.

"Ok? So? Do you want a new name?" Liang asked.

"Well, yes, but I don't' know what." Sima Yi faked.

"Just think of a name you really like." Zhuge recommended.

Hmm? Sima Yi didn't wanna reveal his real name and began to think.

"You know, you look cute when you think." Zhuge blushingly said.

Sima Yi turned red.

_I gotta think of a girl name! But I don't know any!_

"Misa Yi?" thought SimaYi. (Just to know, it's just a name mixed from the letters of his name)

"That sounds wonderful." Liang smiled.

Sima Yi just ignored him. They both drank their drink and didn't say a word. Zhuge Liang just kept staring at Sima Yi.

**(From here on, Sima Yi will be called Misa Yi)**

"Why are you looking at me?" blushed Misa.

"I don't know. Because you are beautiful." Zhuge said.

"But, aren't you married?"

"Yes. I am. But she is a total bitch to me. Well…sometimes." Zhuge Liang laughed.

"Oh? Really? What does she do?" Misa also laughed.

"Well, she yells at me for no reason! She cooks very bad food. She always wants me to love her when I don't have the time. I hate it! But sometimes, she can be very helpful. When I am in stress, she's always there for me. When I am sick, she's always there for me."

"Oh. That's nice to know." Misa pitied Zhuge.

"But somehow, it doesn't seem like I love her anymore. I don't know why."

Misa was thinking that he had ideas to get him, so he said, " Um, well I got to go. My family must be waiting for me!"

He pushed his chair in and began to walk fast out of the restaurant. Zhuge Liang hurriedly paid the bill and went after Misa.

"Wait!" Zhuge called out.

Misa didn't listen to him, but Zhuge caught his arm.

"I don't want this to end. I think I have a very good feeling about you. Can we please meet again?" Zhuge romantically asked.

Misa didn't know what to do, so he just said, "Sure?"

"Ok, can we please meet at the tree over there?"

Zhuge pointed to a tree near the market.

"Ok. But when?"

"Tomorrow at 2.00pm! I don't think I can wait." Zhuge said, letting go of his arm.

"Ok." Misa said and ran off.

Zhuge Liang sighed. He just went back to shopping.

"I know you will come back to me. I know…" he said.


End file.
